clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hal Homsar Solo/8
8th talk page! Hi! Congratulations on the 8th talk page! That's a record for you! (BTW first post!) It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 01:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Hey! Today's Childpengu1's Bday Party! Here's the info: I hope to see you there! -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 04:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hhiya! Heh heh... two h's... *Wish ya luck! I hope ya ear heals! New Jersey accent >_< *Ditto! *Cool! The last time I got a coin code was June 2009. *Yea. Eastern Standard Time is boring. I wanna be in Atlantic Standard Time, cuz ya never hear about anyone in those time zones. GAH! AGAIN! *Me too. (And flabergasted XDDDDD (Which is not even made up)) *Cool! Maybe we should go on one of those IRC channels. *XXDDDDDD *Sumi's a good sport! Heh heh... sport... get it? Olympics? Sports? XDDDDDDDDDDD *I CAN'T WAIT FOR 10 MINUTES!!!! *'PLAN: LAVA TERMINATION' **'DESCRIPTION: CONFIDENTIAL': INSTALL FIREWALL (PHYSICAL, NOT VIRTUAL) WHICH SETS PERIWINKLE PUFFLES WHO COME IN CONTACT ON FIRE, AND TERMINATES THEIR NERVOUS AND MUSCULAR SYSTEM. **'PLAN ACTIVATION DATE': APRIL 25TH, 2010 AT 12:00 NOON. Bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 14:50, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Gary Gary just wanted me to tell you that he's quitting because of you. NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 20:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hiyaa! Two a's! *XD *I never even knew that. XD *LOL XD *It didn't stink! I'll be sending the photos after this message. *Oh. Which one do you usually go on? I might go on one day. *XDDD *OH NOES! THAT WAS CONFIDENTIAL!!!!!!!!!! WHERE'D YOU FIND IT!!?!?!?!?!!?!? Bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 21:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Wiki-Gathering Photo! ]] Here is a group photo of your Wiki-Gathering! From left to right (top to bottom): Wonderweez, Hal Homsar Solo, Alxeedo111, Lordmaster96, Childpengu1, Ratonbat, Cookieface4, Gary the Gaget Guy, Hahahahahahaha, Lulu03, and Brookelas. --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 21:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I did that for cheering him up. It's your decision to give him a sorry or not. -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 01:05, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Shout box... Soo, I just came online and noticed that you were sad on Shout box. You had said something about a joke... (BTW: Can you help me make a signature?) Ozone101 02:45, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Double RE:! Sorry, but that didn't really answer my question. What was the joke? And why did you need cheering up? Bye! --Ozone101 04:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh My God Are you on the Homestar Runner Fanstuff Wiki? It's awesome. There is a link to it from the HRWiki sidebar, if you are interested. nʞıɐɹ 06:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Big Bash! You are invited to my Big Bash! See more info on my blog. Bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 12:24, April 25, 2010 (UTC) OH NOES!!!!11111 You can't quit! You're one of the best users and editors here! You're at the top of , you've never been blocked, you have a kind and friendly attitude. Your party was good, especially at the beginning! And yours was definitely not the worst online party ever. Maybe you should give a new party a try and see what happens with that. *XDDDDDD *Many people don't have a good time at their parties. Remember, never give up. You don't need to apoligize. *It was an accident. Now I must terminate teh plan! *Sure! I'll join ya band. *Try to consider what I typed above. Remember, quitting does not solve anything. Bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 12:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Group Photo Party Here's the photos I took from the Group Photo Party: -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 02:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hiya!! Heh heh... two !'s... I'm glad you unquit! How is it causing you more trouble? I REALLLY think you shouldn't quit again. I promise from my experience (When I was a newer user, I quit a several times) that quitting does not help solve any situation. If users are being rude on the shout box, ignore them and/or let an admin know. Depending on their behavior, the user may be blocked. That's a good idea! A wiki group photo. I think you should host one. No one on this wiki hates you. I'm 100 % sure that no one on this wiki hates you and will never hate you. More than half of the people here consider you a friend. The other half is mostly aquantinced (how do you spell that? XDDD) with you. *Well... since I already told you, yes it did! They all... destroyed my igloo wall, but they ran away! NO MORE PERIWINKLES!!!! *Okay, I will right after this message! *Yeah. Maybe you need a WikiBreak. I took one from September until March. Not that long though. *Maybe you're sick. I hope you stop coughing! Bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 21:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on 11,002 edits! Wonder ez 03:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez HHiya! Heh heh... two capital H's... *Ignore those warnings, theyv were pointless and uneccessary. Your edits are great! Keep up the good work. *Sorry I never got to reply earlier, I had to go when I was typing this message. *Yea, wednesday. XDDD *Thanks! :D *Awwww. Hope ya feel better! I'm a psychic O__O *''I'' ignore you?!? I rarely ignore you! When you could go on, IRC, Shout Box, Club Penguin, talk pages, blogs, sign-ups, parties, etc! I've always paid atention to you during those. *I'M RUNNIN' OUTTA IDEAS! XD *Cool! BLUE PLUSH! *Yea, he vandalised four times after two warnings, on policy pages. Buh bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 19:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey Hal! Okay. You know how some users think I have a habit of making user's angry, being a drama queen and so on. I am beginning to think they are right. It may seem wierd: but I think I need to take a wiki-break for a bit. I'm telling you this, because, frankly, you're the only person I trust. Sure, I trust Alx, Hat, Ced maybe and Sharky, but you're a true friend. A ""real true friend""! You are always there for me, so, thanks for that! Anyway, on to other stuff now! • I've heard you and Alx talking about, Periwinkle Puffles. What on earth are PERIWINKLE PUFFLES?!?! • Congrats on the over 11,000 edits! Great job! • Also, why are you never on IRC anymore? • Ummm... what to say... OH! What is you're favourate movie? I gotta go get ready for school! See ya later!!! (In Australian Accent) Bye! HHiiyyaa HHaall! Sorry, I just wanted to repeat all the letters! (It really says Hiya Hal!, if you were wondering!). * Heh, I would love a new puffle! Periwinkle puffles, XD! How 'bout... ummmm... 'K'eri'D'inkle puffles? lol! * Awesome! I only dream 'bout having 11,000+ edits! Anyway, keep up the good (oh wait, great!) (NOOOOO! How about EXTREME!!!!) edits! =D * Oh! I'm banned on IRC for defending you from Seahorseruler! NOOO! (He said you did sh*t edits and that he hates you =(, al-well, I tried my best to defend you.) * My favorite movie is probably Avatar. YEAH! I said Avatar! =D (You know, the movie set on a distant planet where human's turn into Avatars.) Ohhh yeah! A-V-A-T-A-R! * Oh, sorry, I'll shut up now. Heh Heh. * Did you know? I used to live in Hawaii? It was AWESOME! Gotta run! Bye bye! (What accent now? Umm. how 'bout NZ accent! NZ = New Zealand! XD!) *Says BYE in NZ accent!* --Ozone101 07:54, April 28, 2010 (UTC)